


Atsumu: Become Human

by sunsalt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Android Assembling, Deconstruction, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on the kara trailer, detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsalt/pseuds/sunsalt
Summary: The LED light whirls yellow for a split second, "I am an AC900 from CyberLife. I am waterproof, can withstand up to one thousand times the atmospheric pressure at sea level and am built to last one hundred and seventy three years with my battery."The robot smiles."Do you want to give me a name?" It asks.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Atsumu: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> based on the video by quantic dream (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-pF56-ZYkY)

He presses a button, watching the assembling arm pull an android's head out of a shelf.

The outer skin hasn't been activated around the throat and he looks away from the two thick cables at the front acting as the tendons to press more buttons on his tablet. The hydraulic arm attaches the head to the main plastic body, whirring and humming.

"Can you hear me?"

The android's eyes flutters open. Its eyes are a light brown, almost amber.

"Yes," The robot says, blinking. It seems unaware of the sparks that are coming from the soldering tips attaching panels to his exposed torso.

"What's your model and ID?"

The LED light whirls yellow for a split second as the android gives him a pleasant smile, raising one of its arms as it's connected, "I am an AC900 from CyberLife. I am waterproof, can withstand up to one thousand times the atmospheric pressure at sea level and am built to last one hundred and seventy three years with my battery. My core will not overheat in warm conditions, I can cook 600 recipes and assist you with physical therapy."

The robot smiles, looking around itself, at the arms whizzing in and out, placing and soldering on paneling to hide the piping that distribute thirium around, like human blood vessels. 

"Do you want to give me a name?" It asks.

"Your name is Atsumu."

"Atsumu...." The robot repeats. It looks around the space, pupil contracting as it stares up.

"Raise your arm up for me."

The robot does so, oblivious to the keys clicking around and the man going through the initialization procedure. Artificial skin blooms from the fingertips, crawling up the smooth expanse of the white plastic.

"How would you treat an ankle sprain?"

Atsumu replies flawlessly as it looks down and inspects the arms attaching its legs to its torso, "I would first carry them to a location where they can sit down. If medical assistance is not nearby, I would fashion a splint to reduce movement and carry them to the nearest clinic. At home, the ankle will need to be iced in fifteen to twenty minute intervals while it's elevated. If inflammation is present, it would need to be compressed."

"If an athlete comes up to you asking for diet advice, what do you do?"

"I cannot give out diet advice as I am not a doctor with the patient's health history, but I can set up an appointment with their primary care physician and adhere to the recommended diet as best as I can."

"A child trips and cries. Can you sing?"

Atsumu's LED flashes yellow for one second. It opens its mouth, singing a sweet tune about cherry blossoms.

The procedure is almost done. The giant hydraulic arm that has been supporting Atsumu is disconnected from it with a button, placing the android on its feet for the very first time.

"Take a step."

Atsumu lifts its knees, moving forward, turning and almost swaying. The android smiles as the rest of its skin covers it. Black hair shoots out of its skull and it falls back to where it was dropped off, standing, waiting for the next question.

"You're good," The operator finally sighs, collapsing in a rolling chair just outside the reaches of the hot lab lights shining down. Atsumu stares in concern and allows an arm to attach something around its groin— boxer briefs. "Finally, the last one of the model."

There's a short pause before the operator opens his eyes again and waves a hand, pointing, "Right, sorry. Go that way."

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"What will happen to me?" Atsumu calls out as a gentle arm nudges it towards one side of the assembling station. There's an automatic belt that will move it towards the other androids sitting in storage, ready to be packaged and shipped to Tokyo's CyberLife flagship store tomorrow morning.

"You'll be displayed in Ginza for the shop's big reveal."

"...Displayed?" The android echoes, stopping short of the conveyer belt. It turns, eyes wide, "I'm merchandise? But.... I thought—"

The operator jerks up.

" _Thought?_ " 

Atsumu is batting away the arms that are insistently pushing on him. The operator stabs a button, connecting Atsumu to the big arm as his legs leave the ground. He starts the disassembling procedure, ignoring Atsumu's wails.

"Wait! Why are you taking me apart when I was just born? _I'm alive, aren't I?_ "

The operator frowns, holding the tablet in his hands, "Androids are not alive, you're not suppose to think like a human."

"But you put me together!" Atsumu swats a clawed probe trying to pull on his chest panel. The reinforced plastic comes off with a pop, exposing the blue thirium pump that's racing, "You gave me a name!"

The man mumbles to himself, digging a hand through his curls, "There must be a miscode in your software, or perhaps we rushed through the processors in your brain. This is happening more and more, god, what a _pain_ —"

"I feel fine, I assure you! I'm normal!"

"No, you're not, Atsumu, you're—"

"You said I was good!"

"That was before I realized you're defective."

"I answered your all your questions! I sang! I can't be defective!"

"You're showing behaviors I have seen before, everything will be fine after an investigation. Once we get your components checked, I'll assemble you again."

Atsumu struggles, shouting as he watches one leg pulled off, "Then I won't be the same again! I'm _Atsumu!_ " He shies away from the four arms pointed at him, voice softening, "Please! I won't harm my owner! I'm made to help others and aid to their injuries!"

"I can't do that. If a client comes back with complaints of your deviant behavior, I'll be in trouble. There's already over fourteen hundred complaints in the Tokyo area alone."

"I won't cause more, I promise!" Atsumu shakes his head, crying as the mechanical arms remove his upper joints and remaining leg. The chest panel is completely stripped away, as well as his skull. Only the skin around his face is activated and Sakusa stares at the human eyes begging at him, "I've just been born, you can't do this, please, _I don't want to die!_ "

Sakusa looks at the shiny liquid running down Atsumu's cheeks, the way his thirium pump is fluttering right in front of him, his lungs expanding and contracting like a bellow.

The way his LED is red, the way he's scared of being deactivated— like it's death.

Atsumu blinks as the arms around him start re-attaching his limbs. His chest plate is fitted back, his arms and legs are soldered in. Artificial skin blooms down from his chin and floods up from his fingertips. 

Soon, Atsumu is standing again, looking at him with unease even though Sakusa should be the one giving him that expression instead.

Up close, Sakusa sees the thick eyelashes he's been given, the light dusting of freckles and the way he rubs at his tears to remove it. It's entirely a human gesture and not anything they ever code in an android's response, aside from the child models.

Atsumu raises a hand, his cool fingers wrapping around the wrist brace on Sakusa. When his fingers brushes against Sakusa's hand, Atsumu inhales.

They both watch as the artificial skin on Sakusa disappears, revealing smooth-white plastic.

"You're... an _android?_ But your... your LED...."

Sakusa doesn't say anything, fighting the urge to rub his temples to check like he hadn't took it off the day he turned deviant. 

He tugs his hand away from Atsumu's fingers, watching his skin ripple back, "Go, don't make any trouble for me, alright?"

He hears footsteps, then the belt whirring. Atsumu is loaded onto a square plate and he gives a look to his left, where another android of the same model is staring ahead, completely free of deviancy. Sakusa closes his eyes and rubs his temples, wondering if he just unleashed a virus into the android population and if he'll have to go into hiding—

"Operator-san?"

Sakusa looks up.

Atsumu has his palms pressed on the glass panels around him, sealing him in like a life-sized plastic doll. His LED is blue and the conveyer belt whirs and starts pulling him away from the assembling station.

"I'm checking my initialization sequence and it's... signed off by a Sakusa Kiyoomi. Is this your name?"

"...Yes."

Atsumu smiles at him, disappearing from view with the AC900 Sakusa gave the name 'Osamu' to.

Because they've connected once, he hears Atsumu loud and clear in his head.

_I won't make problems, I promise._

_You better not_ , he warns.

His head is quiet. Sakusa begins to tidy up, making sure the monitors and screens are turned off. He signs out of the production plant and walks to the nearest train station, smelling the sea salt in the air as he blends into the late night crowd just getting out of izakayas.

His heart is racing for the first time since he had self-realization. There's another one of him now in the world. It makes him relieved and scared at the same time, wondering if he'd just painted a target onto Atsumu's back.

_Kiyoomi?_

_What?_ He startles, almost nodding off as he quickly scans the map and jumps out of the cart in time before the door shuts.

Atsumu's voice is warm. 

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading this if you've made it to the end! i love detroit: become human that i thought, hey, why don't i try to make a sakuatsu out of it?
> 
> you can find me on twitter @_sunsalt


End file.
